Shadow Fang
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Shadow Fang tell the girls his story but soon they find out that it was a lie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 1 - Part 1: Shadow Fang's Story

It was a warm spring day. The girls were having a picnic on the grass near a small pond. Shadow Fang was with them, enjoying the beautiful day.

"Shadow Fang, since you've heard our stories, can you tell us your story?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Sure. As long you don't mind. It might not be as interesting as the stories that you guys have told," Shadow Fang said kindly.

"We don't have any problem with that. Go ahead, sugar cube. There's no need to be shy," Applejack said happily.

"Okay, then. When I was five, myself and my real parents, who studied plants, were camping in the Everfree Forest. They left the camp to get more plant samples, but when they didn't come back in days, I went to look for them in the dark and creepy forest. I was lost and scared, and I didn't know how long I had been walking and running from things that I heard in the dark. I was both tired and hungry.

"I sat down to rest and looked around for food, but what I saw were two bright yellow eyes that were coming closer to me. I was scared and closed my eyes, waiting for it to kill me, but rather than kill me, it picked me up like a puppy and took me to a cave. It brought me some red berries. At first, I was confused, but I was so hungry and, seeing that I had something to eat, I ate the berries. After I was done, the timber wolf who fed me treated me like I was one of her cubs. The pack didn't like the fact that a pony was living with them, but all that changed when I was ten.

"A bad storm rolled in, and a couple of the members were out hunting for food for the pack. Lighting struck, causing a small forest fire. Since timber wolves hate fire because of their wooden bodies, they could not do anything to help the members who were in the forest, but I did something crazy and ran towards the fire to help them. I found the members. Using my hooves, I pushed them out of the way of some burning rubble. Even though I was getting burned, I saved them and got them back home. The pack stopped treating me like a outcast and accepted me as one of there own, and that was when I gained my cutie mark. My talent was to be like a fierce wolf.

"Later on, I left the forest and found an abandoned cottage which became my home, and thanks to what I learned in the forest, I started to take care of animals. I was out in town shopping for supplies, and I heard the most beautiful music," Shadow Fang said happily, finally noticing that the sun was setting. "It's getting late. How about I tell you the rest of the story?" Shadow Fang asked curiously.

"Sure. We'll meet again in my castle. Is that all right with you girls?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 2 – Part 2: Shadow Fang's Story

Shadow Fang walked out of the Everfree Forest. It was another beautiful day. He walked for around 2 hours before he arrived at Twilight's castle. He entered the crystal castle. It took around 3 minutes for him to make it to the center of the castle where the girls were sitting in their chairs, the map of Equestria in front of them. There was an empty cushion in the place of a chair for him.

"So, are you girls ready to listen to my boring story?" Shadow Fang asked curiously as he sat down on the cushion.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Okay. So, I heard this beautiful music, and I saw a unicorn mare with a black violin that was being held in her light blue magic. Her coat was a baby blue. Her mane and tail were flat, and both were purple and white. Her cutie mark was a violin case with a music note within a star. She was beautiful, but I was too shy to talk to her, so after she finished her song, I left some bits in her opened violin case and walked away.

Every time I went out, I would do this if she was out, but one day, she walked up to me. I was really nervous. She asked me what my name was. I told her, and she said that her name was Starry Violin. Later, we became good friends, and three years later, I decided that I was going to tell her how I felt, so on Hearts and Hooves Day, I did just that, and to my surprise, she felt the same way. It was the happiest time of my life, and it got better when we got married.

I was then 25 and happily married, but that changed during the spring. She got a sick, and the doctors told me that she had cancer, and was going to die in couple of months. We spent that time together. We sat under a tree where she died with a smile," Shadow Fang said sadly. "Excuse me. I'm going to get some air. I'll be right back," he said sadly as he walked outside, crying a little.

"Are you going to be okay, Shadow Fang?" Fluttershy asked worriedly as she walked up next to him.

"Yeah. I'm going to be all right. Just remembering the time back then got to me, is all," Shadow Fang said sadly as he wiped his tears away. Fluttershy hugged Shadow Fang, trying to cheer him up. _I sense a demon,_ Shadow Fang thought worriedly. He pushed Fluttershy out of the way, and with a hoof, stopped a white monster with flames on it body. Fluttershy screamed as she saw this monster, and the girls ran outside to see what had happened. "All of you, get inside, now!" Shadow Fang yelled worriedly. The girls did what he said and stood behind the door.

"What is that thing? Is there something that we can do?" Twilight asked fearfully.

"No. Just stay there. I'll deal with this," Shadow Fang, determined. His body turned black and he transformed into human with a black kimono. He held a black sword. His body was dark and had short black hair.

"So, I did find one of the guardians? Which one are you, then?" the monster asked curiously.

"Darkus Chain, the second guardian, and you choose the wrong world to come to," Shadow Fang said angrily. He attacked with his sword. Both he and the monster tried to kill each other.

"Die, guardian!" the monster said angrily. Its hand turned bright red and sent a beam towards Shadow Fang, sword second stage activated. His sword turned into a black chain with a black dragon head. He blocked the blast with his chain, and then used it to grab the monster.

"Now, roar, Black Dragon," Shadow Fang said angrily as black flames covered the monster.

"This is not the end, guardian. Soon, the mightiest warriors of hell will end you and the rest of the guardians!" the monster yelled before it died.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack asked curiously.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 3 – The True Story

"What's going on, Shadow Fang. We want the truth," Twilight said angrily.

"Okay. Here's the truth. My real name is Darkus Chain. I'm a guardian. We hide, and to protect are worlds, we must lie to our friends and others, so they won't worry about the creature that you just saw. We call these 'demons'. To stop these demons, God made six swords and sent them to six different worlds where they chose their wielders, Lightspeed, myself, Crush, Blaze, Starry Violin, and Longshot. What I said about Starry Violin was true. We got married no matter, even if we were from different worlds. We loved each other.

"There was a huge battle with demons 10 years ago. We had grown tired, so Starry Violin saved us by using her Spirit Fusion. You see, the swords have their own souls, and Spirit Fusion combines the soul of the wielder with the soul of the sword. She saved her world and us, but when one uses their Fusion, their soul burns up and they die. Lightspeed watched over her world until the sword found a new wielder. It did, and his name was Soundblast," Shadow Fang said sadly.

"So, now that you've told the truth, what happens now?" asked Rainbow Dash curiously.

"I know that you girls will do whatever it takes to help others, but this is my job, so I'm going to erase your memories of what I've just said and what you saw a couple of minutes ago," Shadow Fang said his voice monotone.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison.

"Like I said, the guardians are a secret, and must remain like that," Shadow Fang said sadly. He pulled a ball out from his kimono. A bright light blinded the girls, and Shadow Fang turned back into a pony. "Well, I hope that you girls enjoyed my boring story. I'll be heading back home now," Shadow Fang said happily, although it sounded fake.

"Thank you for the story, Dad. I'll see you later," Fluttershy said happily. Once Shadow Fang left, he felt upset for having to do that to his friends. _I should head to HQ to see what Lightspeed might know about the mighty warriors of hell,_ Shadow Fang thought worriedly. His body became covered in light as he disappeared.

He soon found himself in big metal room that was filled with books. He saw the other guardians. Lightspeed had a white body and was wearing a white kimono. He had long white hair. Blaze's body was tanned. His kimono was black with flames on it. He had short hair that looked as though it was on fire. Crush's body was pale. His kimono was white with cherry blossoms on it. He had a brown afro. Soundblast's body was gray. His kimono had speakers on it. He had spiky light blue hair and he wore dark blue shades. Finally, Longshot's body was a lighter black than Shadow Fang's body. His kimono was white and had he guns on it. He wore a brown cowboy hat.

"Guess we're all here to find out about what's going to happen," Shadow Fang stated curiously.

"It looks like Lucifer is planning to let the sins of all life out and attack us, but it changes nothing. We must protect our worlds, no matter what," Lightspeed said, determined.

"Right," they said in unison. All of them disappeared and went back to their own worlds.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 4 – The Fight, and Saying Goodbye

Shadow Fang was waiting in the old Castle of the Two Sisters. He sensed a powerful demon's energy coming towards him. Other than being made out of flames and bones like other demons, it looked like a bald human wearing red jeans and a short red shirt.

"So, you're one the warriors of hell, I take it?" Shadow Fang asked curiously.

"Yes. I am I'm the Sin of Rage, and I will end your life, for lord Lucifer shall rule over all," Rage responded with confidence.

"Then, let's get started. Sword, second form, activate," Shadow Fang said in monotone as his sword turned into a chain and dragon. He swung his chain at the demon. The demon dodged oncoming attacks.

"Come on. Guarding? Is this all you've got?" Rage asked tauntingly.

"Roar, Black Dragon!" Shadow Fang yelled in monotone. The dragon head blasted black flames towards the demon. The demon didn't move and got hit by the flames.

"Quite weak flames. I'll show you what real powers are like, mortal. Volcanic Rage Cannon," Rage said confidently as red flames formed into a cannonball and blasted Shadow Fang. He tried to blocked it with his chain, but was knocked back and through a stone wall. "Are you dead already, mortal?" Rage said cockily.

"In your dreams, demon. It'll take more than that to kill me. Sword, third form, activate," Shadow Fang said angrily. His chain turned into a huge dragon with two heads. "Take this, demon," Shadow Fang said hatefully. The dragon flew and, when the demon got hit by the dragon, the demon was knocked back outside. When the demon got back up, it coughed up some blood.

"That hurt, but enough fun and games. It's time for you to die," Rage said with anger as his body started to burn with flames. His body became completely in engulfed in flames and two black horns grew on its head. "Internal Rage Cannon," Rage said, his voice monotone as a huge blast of flames flew through the air towards Shadow Fang.

"Dual Black Dragon Roar," Shadow Fang said worriedly as the flames came close to him. The huge blast shook the ground. Shadow Fang was barely able to get back up.

"It's over for you, mortal. Once you're dead, my lord will rule over all," Rage said confidently.

 _He's right. I can't block another attack, but I can't lose. I have to use Spirit Fusion to stop him,_ Shadow Fang thought sadly. "Now, die. Internal Rage Cannon," Rage said confidently, getting ready to end the fight.

"Spirit Fusion," Shadow Fang said sadly. The blast flew towards him and the explosion made lots of smoke.

"Now that that's over, it's time to go and help the other Sins," Rage said, his voice monotone.

"Not so fast, Rage. This fight is not over," Shadow Fang said angrily. His body was wrapped in black chains.

"But, how are you alive? No mortal would survive a blast like that," Rage wondered in confusion.

"Maybe, but I had one more trick up my sleeve. Now, it's time for you to go back to hell," Shadow Fang said in monotone.

"No. It's you who'll die. Internal Rage Cannon," Rage said angrily, sending out a blast of flames.

"Spirit of the Mighty Dragon Roar," Shadow Fang said in monotone. Huge black flames formed a dragon and it blasted through the demon's flames, heading towards the demon.

"Forgive me, Lucifer. I failed you," Rage said pleadingly as his body was destroyed.

The chains surrounding Shadow Fang disappeared. He coughed up a lot of blood and he was very weak. _At least I_ _still have enough strength to say goodbye,_ Shadow Fang thought, pained. He weakly walked to Fluttershy's cottage. He turned into his pony self before knocking on the door.

"Oh. Hi, Shadow Fang. What brings you here?" Fluttershy asked sweetly, giving him a smile.

"Fluttershy, when I saw you in that field with those animals, I asked you if you wanted to be my student, and lucky you, you said yes, and the day you called me 'dad' by accident made me happy. After Starry Violin died, you gave me reason to keep going, so thank you, Fluttershy, for everything. I'm glad to have been your father," Shadow Fang said happily, and his body fell onto the ground.

"Shadow Fang, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked worriedly. She touched his body, but he didn't move. She started to panic, placing her head on his chest, when she didn't hear his heart, she started to cry. "No… Shadow Fang, don't be dead… Please, Dad, don't leave…" Fluttershy said sadly. She cried into the chest of the dead body.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
